When a tamping machine is running, the pounder falls down, thus generating rebounce to the arm support. To the crawler-type tamping machine, due to its slewing platform connect to the chassis with the slewing bearing, the rebounce would produce impact force to the slewing bearing.
Withal, the Chinese utility model patent CN261124Y provided a crawler-type tamping machine with hydraulic cylinder and solved the above mentioned problem in part. However, its hydraulic cylinder could not touch and support the chassis annular at any point of direction of 360 degrees, and its working position is only forwards, backwards, right and left, which is inconvenient work all-dimensional. Such shortcomings result in the low working effectiveness of the tamping machine.
In order to adapt different problem during the building operations, the tamping machine need to adjust working position as the case, so it's necessary to provide a buffer unit, which could rotate 360 degree all-dimensional, for the crawler-type tamping machine, frees the crawler-type tamping machine from the limitation of the prior working position, and ensures the tamping machine working free from the rough road conditions.